Melanippe Callis
"Well, what happens if it turns out that somebody here was responsible?" - 'Mel accusing Zetas of murdering the newspaper staff ' Melanippe Callis, known as Mel, is a student of Silas University and President of Summer Society. She has a rivalry with Danny about who is going to be Summer Society's president the following year. Information Personality - She is shown to be abrasive and strong-willed. She has a strong dislike of the Zetas and even goes as far as blaming them for killing the students in charge of the newspaper. She is even rude to Danny and tries to kill Kirsch. It is revealed in season zero, that she was actually quite shy and sophisticated though it is not known what changed her personality. History Mel is a student at Silas University and a member of the Summer Society. In 2012, Mel enrolls into Silas University, where she attends a Zeta Party. During the party, she is being hit on by a Zeta, in which she tries to get away from him. Eventually, an incident happens and Mel is locked up in an interrogation room along with Perry. There the two are confronted by Carmilla who wants one of them to confess to the incident so that she can get on with life. Eventually, Mel & Perry convince Carmilla to actually investigate the incident though Carmilla threatens to break fingers if nothing comes from it. After Carmilla becomes fed up of Kirsch's moaning from below, she leaves to torture him, Mel breaks down freaking out. Perry is able to calm her down, in which Carmilla returns with a poster which hints that they are onto something. During that time, Mel has a huge personality change in which she goes from shy to strong willed. It is revealed that this change was created by a spell cast by Tythia who used her power to change Mel. Despite Tythia's fall, the spell is still in effect. Mel later joins the Summer Society and becomes one of its key members. She was a part of the group that faced off with The Dean's Vampire Cult and helped fight them off, before Carmilla's sacrifice. After the death of the Voice of Silas students, Mel was one of the two representatives (along with Danny) for the Summer Society during peace talks between the Summers and Zetas. Mel pointed out how the Zeta's were the ones that had a vampire in their midst and had no idea about it. She gets into an argument with Theo. Laura puts her foot down and points out that all they have done is fight one another and the one group that was trying to sort things out were murdered. Mel agrees to a truce with the Zetas but points out that it could have been anyone that killed the Voice of Silas students. Kirsch mentions that maybe a member of each group could be a part of the investigation. Danny agrees with him, much to Mel's disgust. Mel mentions that Danny is only doing this to get points to become President of the Summer Society and that when she fails, she will gladly go on unopposed. When the Chair of the Silas Board, Mattie cancels the Adonis Hunt. Mel along with Danny is furious, but everyone is silenced by Mattie's scream. Later, Kirsch decides to impress Danny by talking to Mel about having the Adonis Hunt in secret. Mel agrees to this, but unknown to him, she makes him the prey. She tracks him down to the Dean's old apartment, where she tries to kill him but is stopped by Danny. Due to this, Danny is taken out of the running for the President of Summer Society, and Mel becomes President. When She eventually gets Danny's body to be burned but during the rite Kirsch steals Danny's body and takes it to Perry, who is possessed by the Dean. Relationships Theo- Their interactions have been minimal but the ones they have had have been full of malice and disdain towards each other as they are rivals. Since Theo is a part of the Zetas she tries to berate him at any opportunity. After Theo murders Danny by stabbing her in the back, Mel chastises him for being a coward by stabbing Danny in the back. Danny Lawrence- Even though Danny is a part of the Summer Society, Mel does not like her. Danny is also trying for Summer's president and is her rival in that way. Mel also dislikes that Danny is protective over Kirsch and that is inevitably the reason Mel calls her out of the running for president when Danny saves Kirsch. When Danny is killed by Theo, Mel is upset as despite the fact that she didn't like Danny, she did not want her dead. Kirsch- Mel does not like Kirsch as he is a Zeta and when Kirsch tries to help the Summers out with the Adonis hunt, Mel puts him as the target and tries to kill him. She would have killed him if it hadn't been for Danny getting in front of him and saving him. Elsie- For most of her time in the pit Mel was engaged in a bitter rivalry with Elsie for leadership of the trapped students. This rivalry swiftly ended when Elsie was punished by the Corvae followers for her activities by being dangled above a pit, necessitating her rescue by Mel. At the end of the series the two are last heard heading off to get food together, apparently having become a couple. Category:Characters Category:Summer Society Category:Season Two Characters Category:Student